


(PODFIC) Bouquets of my Affection

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce the Botanist, Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Music, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Tony, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Science Boyfriends, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's pet names, clint is a little shit, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: A podfic recording of WhinyWingedWinchester's adorable science boyfriends fic:Bruce is in love with Tony and he is not subtle, but for all that Tony is a genius, he’s also an idiot. Everyone in the tower knows Bruce loves Tony... except Tony.This calls for drastic measures. Bruce has 7 PhDs, after all. It’s time he used one. For science.





	(PODFIC) Bouquets of my Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhinyWingedWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhinyWingedWinchester/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bouquets of My Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045973) by [WhinyWingedWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhinyWingedWinchester/pseuds/WhinyWingedWinchester). 



> Super thanks to Trips for letting me podfic her story. I had so much fun with this one. <3
> 
> The song included is I Can't Help Falling in Love With You, by Elvis.


End file.
